POR TRÁS DOS OLHOS AZUIS
by Elfah
Summary: REVISITADA! Num quarto vazio e escuro, Kanon conta para a deusa entre outras coisas como é ser ofuscado pelo brilho dos olhos azuis do Grande Mestre.


N/A: Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada

* * *

><p><strong>POR TRÁS DOS OLHOS AZUIS<strong> - REVISITADA

Por Elfa

.

_No one knows what it's like_

_to be the bad man_

_to be the sad man_

_behind blue eyes _

(Ninguém sabe como é

ser o cara mal

ser o cara triste

por trás de olhos azuis)

.

Sente-se aí. Isso. Antes de qualquer coisa, acho que eu devo te contar a minha história. Eu já sei a sua, você também já sabe a minha. Afinal as duas se ligam e se completam. Mas eu... sinto uma certa necessidade em dizer algumas palavras. Talvez você fique um pouco confusa, mas e daí? Nem tudo é um caminho claro e reto.

A coisa mais comum que acontece, ultimamente, é eu ser confundido com Saga. A verdade é que ele sempre foi o protagonista da história, e eu sempre fiquei de figurante. Desde o tempo de aprendiz de cavaleiro, aspirante a armadura de Gêmeos, foi assim. Não que isso tenha sido tão ruim, o problema é que muitas pessoas nem davam conta que existia um Kanon. Talvez nem você até bem pouco tempo atrás, deusa.

Eu sou mais conhecido como 'irmão do Saga'. O que posso fazer a respeito disso? Sempre fiquei atrás dele. Não precisa fazer essa cara de pena. Não preciso de pena.

Você nota a minha expressão triste e rancorosa, não é? Tudo bem... é assim mesmo. Quase sempre foi assim. Mas você sabe realmente como me sinto a respeito disso? Não...

Ninguém sabe.

_.  
><em>

_And no one knows what it's like_

_to be hated_

_to be faded_

_to telling only lies_

(E ninguém sabe como é

ser odiado

ser enfraquecido

por dizer somente mentiras)

.

Ainda hoje, me odeiam. Afinal eu sempre tramei para matar Palas Athena, a deusa que salvaria o mundo de todo mal. Ora, e veja só, é uma menina. Pequena, doce e frágil. Quem imaginaria que você é Athena?

Me dê a mão. Vamos, me dê a mão. Não consigo te olhar nos olhos direito, eu sei. Sei também que você me pede a todo instante para te chamar de Saori, mas não consigo. Não depois de tudo. Ainda não entendo como você pode ter piedade. Não gosto disso.

Não gosto de ter que viver pela piedade de alguém, deusa. É orgulho demais? Prepotência? Não sei.

Mas você não sabe como é ser odiado por todos. Você não sabe como é ser olhado torto quando você passa. Você não sabe o quanto as pessoas são falsas com você, te tratando bem e por trás dos sorrisos falsos te vendo como um cachorro que se deve aturar e pular para poder passar.

Ninguém sabe.

_.  
><em>

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_as my conscious seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_that's never free_

(Mas meus sonhos não são tão vazios

quanto minha consciência parece ser

Passo horas, sozinho

Meu amor é uma vingança

sso nunca é de graça)

.

Me sinto um pouco entorpecido em voltar para cá. Depois de mais treze anos, muito mudou. A verdade é como se eu nunca estivesse aqui. Como se eu nunca soubesse o que é o Santuário. Como se eu nunca tivesse existido. Eu sou a mancha na roupa branca. Uma mancha que foi perfeitamente eliminada.

Você me pergunta se tenho sonhos? É, ainda tenho sonhos... Apesar disso, ainda quero fazer algumas coisas que sempre sonhei. Agora que estou com a armadura de Gêmeos, quero honrar Saga. Sei que ele teve influencia minha e talvez também um pouco de vontade própria. Bem, que descanse em paz. Pelo menos se arrependeu de tudo que fez, não?

Se eu me arrependo do que fiz? Ainda não sei. Parece que TENHO que me arrepender, não é? Mas não tenho a resposta ainda. A minha consciência ainda está meio vazia. Sei que só estou vivo por você. Que irônico... e eu queria te matar.

Eu e você aqui, sozinhos, se ter para onde eu ir... Parece até uma vingança. Eu podia te matar nesse quarto escuro agora, você sabe bem disso.

Não sei. Não sei porque não te mato agora, nem porque não te matei quando podia, quando era apenas um bebê. Talvez fosse um presságio do que viria depois. Amor pela divindade? Uma fé oculta? Compaixão? Acho que nada disso.

Ainda lembro de quando você estava no poder de Julian Solo... Eu tramei tudo direitinho, afinal. Que patife...

.

_No one knows what its like_

_to feel these feelings_

_like i do, and i blame you_

_No one bites back as hard, on their anger_

_none of my pain and woe, can show through _

(Ninguém sabe como é

sentir estes sentimentos

como eu sinto, e a culpa é sua!

Nem mordidas fortes adiantam, na raiva

Não posso mostrar nenhuma das minhas aflições e dores)

.

Droga, Athena! Agora você me faz lembra de tudo isso! Não quero lembrar disso!

Não faça essa cara. Você sabe muito bem o que eu sinto. Ai... Por que tinha que ficar assustada assim? Já falei. Eu posso te matar, mas não que quero. Volte aqui! Fique sentada nessa cama!

Se me sinto assim, meio arrependido agora, a culpa é toda sua. Se meus olhos brilham tristes desse jeito, se eu mordo os lábios com força tentando conter o sentimento. Foi você quem provocou tudo. Foi você que me fez lembrar disso. Não queria falar sobre essa história. Essa história que você já conhece de cor. Foi você que me salvou, não é?

E agora, raios, te devo minha vida e minha fidelidade. Ou lealdade? Hamp! Tem alguma diferença entre essas duas palavras? A fidelidade de um homem que quer protege-la ou a lealdade de um cavaleiro que te deve à vida? Tanto faz. Escolha a que lhe parecer melhor.

_._

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_as my conscious seems to be_

_quanto minha consciencia parece ser_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_that's never free_

Mas meus sonhos não são tão vazios

Passo horas, sozinho

Meu amor é uma vingança

isso nunca é de graça)

.

Está tudo tão calmo. E exatamente por isso, é mais difícil assim. Quando estou mais inquieto falo tudo que tiver em mente. Mas assim é difícil.

Parece que estou sozinho por aqui. Você não fala quase nada. As paredes me oprimem. O que posso dizer? Sinto uma certa angustia. Eu queria dividi-la com alguém. Mas não quero dizer isso para mais ninguém a não ser você. Porque você merece ouvir.

Você sente compaixão por mim, não? O que você sente então?

Eu sei. Como deusa você ama a todos os humanos. Mas eu sou um cachorro, não uma pessoa. Sei que só posso confiar em você. Por isso eu só estou contando isso. Afinal, não posso manter comigo. Você tem o direito de saber.

Agora que Saga morreu, talvez eu seja reconhecido. Como herege, mas mesmo assim reconhecido. 'Saga.. Kanon.. Ambos são iguais'. É o que mais ouço. Mas mesmo assim ainda tenho sutis características que me diferem do meu irmão.

Ah, aqueles olhos azuis, da qual sempre estive escondido, são muito diferentes dos meus! O brilho dos olhos de Saga eram tristes, talvez até inseguros, e suplicando por repostas. Mas mesmo assim ele morreu tranqüilo e em redenção. Os meus são rancorosos, cheios de ódio e conspirações.

Ele morreu, e ainda sinto sua presença. Mesmo dizendo que fui sua sombra, ainda falo nele.

Sombra... Não. ELE sempre foi meu escudo. Sempre me defendeu de qualquer situação, vivendo-a por mim. E eu sou um ingrato, queria sua parceria para um plano idiota e desonrado. Dei a resposta a ele. A resposta que nenhum irmão daria. Dei a resposta errada.

Dizendo desse jeito parece que nunca pude fazer alguma coisa sem que o mérito caísse por sobre os ombros de Saga.

Mas afinal o que eu fiz para ser reconhecido? Traí minha deusa? Manipulei Julian Solo? Passei-me por um dragão marinho falso? É... Parece que fiz muitos atos bons, pelo visto. Saga ainda estava dominado por Chronos, e aquele cosmo negro e crescente dentro dele. Mas eu tinha plena consciência de todos os atos que estava fazendo. E ainda me orgulhava de tudo isso.

_._

_Discover L-I-M-P say it _

(Descubra L.I.M.P. diga)

.

Não...

Não se aproxime de mim. Esse abraço quente não faz nada bem para alguém como eu. Meu nome em sua boca nem parece o nome de um traidor.

É injusto. Injusto você se mostrar assim, tão amável. Retribuir com amor a quem só te quis o mal. Talvez seja isso o que nós humanos não compreendemos ainda.

Eu suplico.

Pare, Athena. Isso é sério. Ainda te vejo como uma menina-deusa. Não posso fazer isso. Se você continuar, talvez eu não agüente e não seja tão 'cavalheiro como um cavaleiro' que você merece, deusa.

Sinto cada músculo do meu corpo ficar mais tenso. Língua... Estamos lambendo uma ferida aberta. Você se aproxima assim? Como se chama isso tudo? Não, eu...

Lábios...

Rosto...

Mãos...

Língua...

Orelhas...

Pescoço..

Língua...

Ombros...

Nuca...

Língua...

Mente...

Mãos...

Seios...

_._

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be mistreated_

_To be defeated_

_Behind blue eyes_

_And no one knows how to say_

_That they're sorry and don't worry_

_I'm not telling lies_

(Ninguém sabe como é

Ser maltratado

Ser derrotado

Por trás de olhos azuis

E ninguém sabe como dizer

Que eles estão arrependidos e não se preocupam

Eu não estou contando mentiras)

.

Vamos parar e respirar um pouco. Não vou fazer isso. Não faça também, porque você não quer isso realmente e vai se arrepender amargamente depois.

Você é linda e merece alguém que VOCÊ ame. E ainda é tão nova para que sofra assim... Já pensou que eu podia ser seu pai? Então pense nisso. Acredite: doeria mais em você do que em mim.

Não precisa ficar assim. Tudo bem...

Não é que eu não queira. Você sabe o que eu sinto por você. Sou um mentiroso profissional. Mas aqui, nesse quarto escuro, com a vida em suas mãos, o que eu ganharia dizendo mentiras? Não, meus olhos são traiçoeiros me condenam. Meu corpo e todo meu ser me traí. Para mim seria maravilhoso. Mas não quero que você faça algo com que tenha más lembranças depois. Não seja uma pessoa amarga como eu.

Você não sabe como é viver assim... Esse sentimento de derrota, de humilhação. Você não sabe como é ser maltratado, pisado, ainda mais por uma coisa que você tem absoluta noção que você mesmo arrumou. As próprias consequências dos seus atos, como diria Virgem.

E só você, você e mais ninguém sabe, que esses olhos azuis estão arrependidos de verdade agora e se preocupam em deixar de lado o passado e cuidar do futuro. Talvez nem você tenha certeza. Ninguém tem. Já perdi a confiança de todos. Nem sei se a tive por algum instante.

Não é mentira. Eu sei que não é. Eu sei que você ainda está em dúvida.

_._

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_as my conscious seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_that's never free_

(Mas meus sonhos não são tão vazios

quanto minha consciência parece ser

Passo horas, sozinho

Meu amor é uma vingança

isso nunca é de graça)

.

Mas não se preocupe, não se preocupe comigo. Tenho sonhos ainda. Eu disse. Agora, vá descansar. Tenho a impressão que dentro de pouco tempo você vai precisar de todas as forças que tiver dentro de si.

Agora eu quero ficar sozinho e reconhecer as coisas que deixei escapar durante a prisão. Essa foi uma boa conversa. Talvez tenha sido um marco inicial de uma nova fase.

Saiba somente isso: meu coração está em suas mãos. Sim. Nessas pequenas mãos perante as quais eu me ajoelho em reverência.

Boa noite para você, minha...

Você nota um pequeno rubor nas minhas faces, uma certa hesitação? Não, não é? Ainda bem que não completei a frase. Iria ficar até mesmo ridiculo 'minha pequena Saori'. Minha... Você não é minha. Nunca foi, nem nunca será. Por um momento até tive vontade de te dizer isso. Mas não soa bem para um cavaleiro. É bom respeitar a hierarquia de todas as coisas se um dia eu vier a ser incluso nelas.

Cavaleiros são cavaleiros e uma deusa está muito acima deles. Antigamente dirigir a palavra a reencarnação de uma deusa era uma afronta, um desrespeito. Somente o Grande Mestre e mais ninguém poderia falar com a deusa e ver o seu rosto. Pobre do cavaleiro que desobedecesse a essas regras...

Boa noite pra você, minha deusa. Fica bem melhor assim, não?

_._

_No one knows what it's like_

_to be the bad man_

_to be the sad man_

_behind blue eyes_

(Ninguém sabe como é

ser o cara mal

ser o cara triste

por trás de olhos azuis)

.

Você não sabe... Ninguém sabe o que é ser 'o cara mal', 'o vilão', 'o triste ser que se corrompeu'. Ninguém.

Beijo-te a testa. Pareço seu pai. Mas não sou. Não sou nada seu.

É bom que não me veja nem como um pai, nem como um homem. É melhor que você me veja como um cavaleiro. De ouro sim, mas ainda um aprendiz de baixo nível. Guardião da Casa de Gêmeos, mas ainda um novato em que não se presta muita atenção. Um servo em dívida. Um errante buscando o caminho de casa.

Me veja assim, como um cara sozinho, como 'o irmão de Saga', o homem ofuscado pelo brilho dos olhos azuis do Grande Mestre. Me veja desse jeito, como sempre foi.

.

.

FIM – ?/?/2004 - 05/08/2011

.

N/A: A fanfic é old pra caceta (7 anos!), mas é uma das minhas preferidas e um dos raros resgates das antigas fanfics que apaguei. Dei uma revisada, acrescentei uma ou duas coisas. Bem, é uma pequena homenagem ao meu cavaleiro favorito, e um jeito diferente de escrever um diálogo. Não tenho nada mais a acrescentar, não. (Vamos ver se o FF deixa ela permanecer, mesmo com musica)


End file.
